


All for you

by purrplewitches



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplewitches/pseuds/purrplewitches
Summary: Simeon never expected to fall in love, much less to fall in love with a human, while on the exchange program in the Devildom.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All fics I post were originally posted on [my tumblr](https://purrplewitches.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Ch 1 written for tumblr prompt: “Are you trying to seduce me?” “Depends. Are you seducible?”

“And just one more left,” MC told Simeon as she looked up from her notebook.

Simeon nodded – the demonology homework for the next day was quite long and convoluted, but they have gotten through it remarkably quickly. He looked at the last question, then glanced over the chapter in the textbook.

“Here’s the answer,” he said, pointing at the page.

MC, who was sitting next to him on the couch, leaned over his arm to see the sentence he was pointing at. Her hair brushed against the exposed skin of Simeon’s shoulder, making his skin tingle.

“Great,” MC smiled, as she wrote down the answer and closed her notebook.

Simeon smiled back at her – he was a little bit surprised when she’d approached him at the academy to ask him to help her with homework, but he would never refuse her. He found that he quite enjoyed spending time with MC.

“I’m sure a talented witch, such as yourself, could easily figure out the answers to the homework,” he teased her lightly when she asked.

“I could,” MC pouted then, looking him in the face, “But I am so confused – and isn’t it the job of an angel to counsel the confused little lambs in the time of need?”

With that Simeon could not argue. Now that they were done with the homework, he wondered if he should return to the Purgatory Hall. _MC must be tired after all this studying, I should let her rest._

Before he was able to say anything, however, MC shifted in her seat, settling more comfortably and pulling her legs under her, and said, “If someone had told me I’d be studying demonology in the Devildom just a few short months ago, I’d think them insane. I wonder if it is more or less weird for you to be going to the academy as an angel, than for me to be attending it as a human?”

“More weird, I would think,” Simeon replied, as he looked at MC with a gentle smile, “Luke and I are the only non-fallen angels who have ever been to the Devildom. But it’s an interesting experience.”

“To say the least,” MC laughed, as her hand lightly brushed against Simeon’s shoulder, “I thought I was ready for anything – but I definitely was not prepared for living, surrounded by demons for an entire year. And not to mention all other dangers in here. I have told you about Cerberus, haven’t I?”

“You did,” Simeon replied, as warmth spread on his skin, where MC’s hand lingered. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but far from unpleasant.

“But I must say,” MC added, looking him in the face, “I’m rather glad to be here. If I hadn’t come, I would have never met you. That would have been quite unfortunate.”

“I would have been quite sad if I had never met you,” Simeon admitted freely. He had grown quite attached to this human in the past few months.

“But there is something I need to confess,” MC murmured, as she leaned closer to him. Simeon felt the warmth of her body, and their faces, suddenly, were just inches apart.

“What is it?” Simeon asked, concerned for MC.

“While I’m glad that I have met you,” MC replied, as he gaze darted to his lips then back to his eyes, “I’d like you to know that I would love to make a…much closer acquaintance with you.”

As she leaned in, the strap of her top slipped down her arm, baring her shoulder. Suddenly, Simeon understood.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked, looking MC in the face.

“Depends…” MC looked at him through half-lidded eyes, “Are you seducible?”

_Was he?_

All his life he’d been told that the angels were created to be immune to temptation… _But then why did the room suddenly feel so warm and why was he suddenly so taken with MC almost indecently beautiful lips?_

Before Simeon had a chance to answer, the door to the room opened and in came Mammon.

“MC, I need your help with…” Mammon said, as he walked in and froze, “Whatcha two doin’ here?”

“Demonology homework,” MC said, and Simeon could hear slight irritation in her voice.

“Why’d ya ask angel to help with that?” Mammon continued, “Should have come to the Great Mammon for help.”

“Well, we are all done here,” Simeon said, as he took his textbook and got up from the couch, “So I think it’s time for me to leave.”

“I will see you at the academy,” he told MC as he walked out of her room.

As Simeon walked through the streets, he could feel his heart race, as flush bloomed on his cheeks and an unfamiliar feeling spread through his body. _What is happening to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for tumblr prompt: "“Are you going to kiss or keep staring?” “Don’t act innocent, you had me pinned underneath you five minutes ago.”"

Simeon was walking through the empty hallways of the academy, heading to the demonology classroom. The school day was over, and the last thing he needed to do before he could leave was to submit his assignment to the collection box on demonology professor’s desk. 

The last few days have not been easy for him – ever since the encounter with MC at the House of Lamentation he’d been troubled by her question.

_Are you seducible?_

He wanted to say no, of course, he was not – and yet his chest felt heave with some new, unfamiliar feeling. He had not seen MC since that conversation, and yet, no matter what he was doing, the only thing he saw before his mind’s eye was her. He could not let anyone know about this inner turmoil – and so he did his best to act the same as always.

When Simeon finally got to the demonology classroom, he walked in and froze. MC was in the classroom with Asmodeus, and both of them looked positively flushed and disheveled. Simeon closed his eyes for a moment, trying to suppress a sudden burning feeling in his chest.

They must have noticed him, because suddenly Asmo said, “MC, behave yourself – we are not alone here anymore.”

“Don’t act all innocent, Asmo,” MC scoffed, looking at him, “You had me pinned underneath you five minutes ago – you are the one who needs to behave.”

The room suddenly spun before Simeon’s eyes and he took a deep shaky breath – _he really did not need to hear that._

“Ah, darling, when you put it this way, you make me want to do it all over again,” Asmo replied with a slight smirk

“Oh please,” MC rolled her eyes, “As if you’d be able to pull that off again.”

Simeon knew that it was best if he turned in his essay and left the classroom as soon as possible, so he decisively walked over to the professor’s desk.

“Pull it off?” he could hear Asmo say, “Of course I could – easily. Simeon, did you know that our dear MC is extremely ticklish.”

“I would rather stay out of this conversation,” Simeon replied in a tone that showed more annoyance than he would have liked.

He could almost feel MC look at him.

“Very well,” Asmo said, as Simeon turned to them, “In any case, I have an appointment to keep. See you later.”

With that he left the classroom. Simeon wanted to follow his example, but, suddenly, MC was in his way.

“Are you headed to the library?” she asked him, looking into his face.

“Yes,” Simeon nodded – he did not want to tell the truth, but it would not befit an angel to lie.

“I will walk with you then,” MC said.

On their way to the library, both MC and Simeon were quiet. The burning sensation that Simeon felt while hearing MC and Asmo talk did not disappear – somehow it had only grown stronger with time.

“I haven’t seen you around very much since the time you visited me in the House of Lamentation,” MC said, looking at him, “And I wanted to ask if everything was alright?”

“Of course,” Simeon told her with a reassuring smile, “It’s just I hardly had time to do anything other than work on the two major assignments we had for demonology and devildom’s history.”

_That was not entirely untrue._

“I see,” MC nodded, seemingly convinced by his answer, “I must admit, I was quite busy with the two myself.”

As they walked up the stairs, suddenly, MC stumbled slightly.

“Ah,” she said.

“Are you alright?” Simeon asked her, concerned.

“I am,” she replied, “Damn Asmo, who would have thought that the desk would be this hard.”

Simeon could feel blush bloom on his cheeks. He did not want to be here; he did not want to be having this conversation – but he could not exactly leave.

“I…am sorry to hear that,” was the only thing he could manage.

“I think I’ll have bruises all over my sides tomorrow,” MC continued complaining, “I swear, if he is not gentler next time…”

Simeon knew he should not have responded to her words – that he should have let it go.

“I would really appreciate if you did not try and talk to me about…things like this,” he said before he could stop himself.

“Things like this?” MC looked him in the eye, confused.

They stood in the middle of the corridor, looking at each other for a few long moments, and it was hard for Simeon to hold MC’s gaze.

“Just what kind of things do you think I was talking about?” she laughed.

Simeon was taken aback – surely, she knew. _What kind of games was she playing?_

“I think you know…” he told her, feeling blush spread across his cheeks.

“Oh,” sudden realization dawned upon MC’s face, “Oh my. You thought that Asmo and I…”

He did not respond. _What else was he supposed to think?_

“Who would have thought that angels can have such a dirty mind?” MC laughed suddenly, as Simeon felt his cheeks turn deeper shade of red, “I’ll have you know that we did no such things.”

Simeon looked at her, feeling confused.

“There is no need to explain,” he told her, trying to sound calm, “It is not my place to ask these questions.”

“What happened is that I grabbed Asmo’s phone,” MC said, as though she had not heard him, “Because I really wanted to see who his new boyfriend was. He’s been so secretive about him this entire week. And when I did, dear Asmo tried to wrestle me for it. Unfortunately for me, I was too ticklish to prevail.”

Simeon was astonished – the explanation was so easy. _Why did I immediately think that…_

“So…were you jealous of me and Asmo then?” she asked quietly.

Simeon did not want to respond – being jealous was not befitting of an angel, but he also did not want to lie to her. MC, it seems, was able to read his answer in his eyes.

“To be honest,” MC took a step towards, Simeon, looking him in the face, “I am quite offended.”

“By what?” Simeon asked as MC stopped right in front of him.

“Well, I’d thought that after our last meeting at the House of Lamentation, you’d know that the only person with whom I would like…to make such close acquaintance is you,” MC murmured, as she looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

Simeon’s heart raced in his chest, as the room suddenly began to feel quite hot. MC was looking at him, her face mere inches away from his. The warmth emanating from her body felt positively intoxicating.

“So,” she said, after a moment, “Are you going to kiss me or keep staring?”

All his life he’d been told that angels were created to be immune to temptation, and, yet, Simeon found himself leaning in closer to MC – and for a moment their lips met in a soft, featherlight kiss. Once they parted, Simeon felt the burning sensation is his chest disappear slowly, replaced by the pleasant feeling of warmth.

As they continued their walk to the library, Simeon found himself thinking that, perhaps, the answer to both of MC’s questions was “yes” – and that, perhaps, he’d have to learn to live with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for tumblr prompt: “Are you trying to turn me on or are you just that oblivions?” “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

Simeon was not sure how they fell into this pattern, but since they had shared that kiss on the staircase, MC and he were hardly ever apart. She’d often visit him in the Purgatory hall, and he’d come see her every day at the House of Lamentation. Most of their time together was spent cuddling and talking about anything and everything.

That evening they were once again in MC’s room in the House of Lamentation, cuddling on her bed. She was nestled in his arms, her head resting on his chest, as she was telling him the stories of her school years in the human world. As Simeon listened to her, he reveled in how warm and soft she felt in his arms. When she laughed, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Everything that happened in the past few weeks was completely new to him. As an angel, Simeon, of course, had never been in love. Whenever he was with MC, his chest felt full of unfamiliar, warm feeling, and he was not ready to let go of it. Even if he knew that the consequences could be dire.

As he listened to MC talk, Simeon absent-mindedly traced his fingertips over exposed skin of MC’s leg.

“Ah,” MC said, suddenly interrupting her story and looking at him with a smile, “What are you doing? Are you trying to turn me on or are you just that oblivious?”

_Was he?_

Angels were not allowed to partake in…pleasures of the flesh, nor were they supposed to have such inclinations. Yet, when he held MC in his arms, he’d often found himself full of…desires that seemed to set his very soul aflame.

Before he had a chance to answer, MC leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm against his and felt utterly intoxicating. Suddenly the room felt much warmer, and a novel, sweet yet sticky, like honey, feeling emerged in his chest. He felt a sudden urge to pull MC even closer to him.

The kiss that followed was deeper and more ardent, as they held each other close and MC’s fingers snaked through his hair. All these weeks he’d been telling himself that he would not cross the line, as he was angel, after all, and could be strong in the face of temptation. Suddenly, he’d come to realize that he did not want to stop.

So, when MC pressed even closer against him and broke off their kiss to trail light kisses along his jaw and down his throat, he did not stop her. And when her hands started fumbling with the clasps of his clothes, he did not stop her either.

“Are you sure?” MC asked him suddenly, pausing in her task, “It’s just that if we go any further…Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

Bright blush appeared on her face, as Simeon reached out and cupped her cheek. He knew she was worried for him – though he hadn’t breathed a word of the consequences that could befall an angel who had partaken in the pleasures of the flesh, they were not hard to imagine. _Even for a human._

Still, even in the face of what could follow, he knew he needed her at that moment. And so he pulled her closer and kissed her, deeply, fervently. The answer seemed to satisfy MC, as her hands resumed their fumbling with the clasps of his clothes.

He was not sure if he should attempt to disrobe her – he’d never done that, after all, but, mercifully, MC makes quick work of both his and her clothes. The feeling of her bare skin against his makes Simeon’s heart race. He ran his fingers up and down her back, caressing MC, enjoying the slight goosebumps on her skin.

As the kiss ended, MC pulled back and looked at Simeon expectantly. He felt light blush appear on his cheeks.

“I think it would be best if you…go on top,” he said, and as he spoke, his blush became brighter. Unlike him, MC had some experience with these…activities, so he thought it best to let her lead.

MC looked at him and nodded, as she shifted on the bed to be over him. The feeling of her warm body against his was utterly intoxicating, and when she sank onto him, Simeon’s breath caught in his throat, as he found himself utterly overwhelmed by the sensation. His hands almost involuntarily slid up MC’s thighs, gripping her hips and pulling her close.

“Oh my,” MC laughed, as she moved ever so slightly, stealing a gasp from his lips, “So eager, aren’t we?”

It did not take him very long to learn to match her pace, and as he moved against her, Simeon marveled at the view of MC’s flushed face, of the way she threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations. As he ran his hands up her sides, caressing MC, she leaned in towards him and kissed him deeply and passionately.

As they continued moving against each other, Simeon felt a strange, heavy pleasure pool at the bottom of his stomach. For a moment he wondered about this unfamiliar feeling, before he found himself utterly distracted by MC’s quiet pants and gasps. Her breathing was becoming more ragged and her face even more flushed. Simeon put his hands on MC’s hips, pulling her closer, enjoying the low moan that escaped her lips.

Their movements were becoming more erratic – Simeon could feel his own breath catch in his throat as his mind felt hazy. A few moments later MC’s body shuddered against his in the throes of release, which was enough to send him over the edge. Everything after was a burning pleasure so sharp and bright that he thought it out to destroy him. Yet by some miracle, he survived.

That much, at least, was given to them.

And if he would never be able to return to the Celestial Realm again, if the wrath of god would befall him and he would be forced to spend the rest of the eternity wandering the human realm as a fallen angel – still Simeon knew that he would never regret his choice.

_All moments of great happiness inevitably come at a great price – and she is worth it all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for tumblr prompt: “You are never going to be the same after this.” & “I hope you don’t get your heart broken.” 
> 
> Lucifer for once is acting like a brother towards Simeon

As MC sits by his side reading, Simeon looks to her face, studying her features – small lines beneath her eyes, the curve of her lips, a faint scar on her right cheek. He knows that soon these memories will become especially precious – the school year, and, thus, the exchange program, was coming to an end, which means they will be separated. _Possibly forever._

_There is but one way to avoid that fate…_

As Simeon lies in bed next to MC that night, the thought does not leave his mind. He knows the consequences of such choice will be dire, but to him no price is too high to pay to stay by her side. A part of him wants to wake MC, to share his thoughts with her, but he doesn’t – he cannot burden her with this, not yet.

And still, he wonders what she’ll think – _could she accept him as a fallen angel? Would she want this?_

They’ve never spoken of what happens after the exchange program is over, though they both know that angels are not free to visit the human world - and souls of witches are barred from entering the Celestial Realm after their death. That leaves us little choice.

And so he makes his choice. His light’s been fading ever since he got involved with MC. He knows that the only way to restore it, to be allowed back into the Celestial Realm, is to give up his love – and to repent. He will not do it – nothing in the three realms could make him give her up.

And thus his light keeps fading, and, soon, he is not the only one who notices. One day, when all the exchange students are having dinner at the House of Lamentation, Lucifer asks him to come by his study to talk.

MC gives Simeon a worried glance, but he just smiles at her reassuringly.

“I will come find you as soon as we are done,” he says, leaning in and lightly kissing the top of her head.

There is still unease in her face, but in that moment that’s the only comfort Simeon can offer her.

The study is dimly lit by just a handful of candles. Lucifer pours two goblets of wine, then sits behind his desk, and Simeon settles in a chair right across from him. The wine tastes strong and slightly bitter. They are quiet for a while, each consumed by their own thoughts.

“I noticed your light has been fading,” Lucifer says, finally looking Simeon in the face.

Simeon remains silent.

“I also noticed that you haven’t stopped your…involvement with MC,” Lucifer adds after a brief pause, “Which, I assume, can only mean one thing.”

“And you called me here because you want to confirm your suspicions?” Simeon asks, smiling lightly, as he looks Lucifer in the face.

“Yes,” Lucifer nods, “Because that makes me wonder if you know at all what you are doing?”

Before Simeon has a chance to answer, Lucifer frowns and leans forward in his chair, “Do you have any idea what it’s like? You are never going to be the same after this.”

It is as though Lucifer’s gaze burns in the darkness, but Simeon does not waver.

“I’ve made my choice – and peace with its consequences,” he tells Lucifer, “Besides, you and your brothers…”

“There are seven of us,” anger flashes on Lucifer’s face, and he suddenly raises his voice, “So even when we lost the only home we ever knew, we still had each other for support. Where will you turn to? Who will support you? What place will you call home?”

“I will have her by my side,” Simeon replies, calm in the face of Lucifer’s anger, “And that is all I need.”

“You are naïve,” Lucifer scoffs, as he takes another sip of his wine, “The fall _will_ change you. Do you think she’ll still love the new you?”

Simeon would be lying if he said that thought never crossed his mind – still, he knows that to love is to have faith.

“She will,” Simeon says simply, “I trust my heart – and hers.”

Lucifer shakes his head.

“There is only one way to find out for certain,” he finally says, meeting Simeon’s gaze.

“You’re right,” Simeon nods, then smiles, “I must say, I appreciate that you are worried for me so.”

Lucifer’s eyes are wide, and he looks taken aback by Simeon’s words.

“I suppose old habits do die hard,” he says begrudgingly.

Silence falls upon them. Simeon slowly finishes his wine and gets up – it’s clear that the conversation is over.

“Good night,” he tells Lucifer, as he turns around and heads to the door, however, as soon as he reaches it, Lucifer suddenly speaks up.

“I hope you don’t get your heart broken, _brother._ ”

His voice is surprisingly soft and full of worry, and Simeon pauses in the doorway startled by the word he hasn’t heard from Lucifer in several millennia. Still, he doesn’t turn around, only smiles as he walks into the corridor.

He heads up the stairs, towards MC’s room. His conversation with Lucifer has lasted longer than he anticipated – he knows MC must be worried. As he knocks on her door, he does not know what he will tell her. Yet, when she opens, and he sees her worried face, all that he wants is to hold her close.

“Simeon,” MC says, looking him in the face, “Is everything alright?”

“It is now,” he says, as he steps into her room and pulls her in for a hug. She feels warm and soft against him, and he wishes this embrace never had to end. _He will do everything he can to stay by her side._

“Would you love me,” he finds himself saying suddenly, “If I was not an angel?”

MC pulls back and looks into his face, and he can see slight amusement in her eyes.

“Would you still love me if I wasn’t’ a witch?” she replies.

“Of course,” Simeon answers, taken aback by her question.

“Then you know my answer,” MC smiles at him, as she buries her head in his chest, “I’d love you no matter who you were – because you’d still be you.”

Simeon places a gentle kiss atop MC’s head.

“But why are you asking…” MC says after a brief pause, as she looks into his face. Suddenly, there’s a look of understanding in her eyes. She knows.

“No,” MC whispers, as her face turns pale, “You cannot…”

“I cannot be without you,” Simeon says, as he puts one hand to MC’s cheek, “And you know what my return to the Celestial Realm would mean for us.”

“But you might die!” MC exclaims, her hands clutching at his shirt.

“Being without you is a much worse fate,” he tells her with a gentle smile.

“But that’s exactly how this will end,” MC says, her voice full of ardor, “Even if you were to… We’ll still be separated in the end. Witches can live long – but you’ll still be immortal.”

“I could not live with myself, if I knew I willingly gave up, just one more day, one more hour, one more minute with you,” Simeon insists, as he takes MC’s hands in his, “There is just one thing that I need to ask you – will you still love me if I was a fallen angel?”

He knows he asked her before, but, somehow, he finds himself needing reassurance again.

Silence falls upon them, and MC studies his face. Simeon’s heart flutters in his chest, and all he can hear is the sound of his own heartbeat. A chagrinned smile blooms on her lips, as she shakes her head. 

“I wish I was strong enough to do what should be done,” she speaks quietly, her voice full of sadness, “That I could tell you that I won’t love you, that you should give up this folly, and live a happy life back in Celestial realm. That what we shared was nothing, but an affair of fleeting passion.”

She pauses for a moment, and Simeon waits for her to continue with bated breath.

“But I cannot,” she says, finally, “I’m flawed, and selfish, and human – and I’m in love with you. So I won’t lie to you – it does not matter if you were an angel, a fallen angel, or a demon even, I’d still love you. I’ve given my heart to you and there is no changing that.”

He takes a step forward and presses his lips to hers. Her lips feel soft and warm against his, and their kiss is featherlight and gentle. When they pull away, he notices that worry’s gone from MC’s face.

“I may be too weak to do what needs to be done,” she says, looking him in the eye, “But I still beg you to reconsider. All I want is for you to be happy.”

“And I will be happy – with you by my side,” Simeon replies, as he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

He knows that what the future holds for them will not be easy, but, somehow, as she rests in his arms, he cannot help but feel calm. He’s certain they’ll get through this – and that it will all be worth it in the end.


End file.
